thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry
Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry '''is a Sodor Adventures special, released on May 10th, 2015. A trailer was released on April 18th, 2015. A clip was released on May 1st, 2015. Trailer Spencer is back with the Duke and Duchess, and Gordon is furious. Gordon: Spencer! Why are ''you ''back? Spencer: It's actually very simple, Gordon. I'm here to pull the express! Gordon: (gasps) Gordon: That Spencer is nothing but a showoff! James: What are you going to do about it, Gordon? Gordon: Simple! Put him in his place! But that proves easier than done. Spencer: You're too weak to pull the express, little Gordon! Gordon: Hmph! I'll show you! Henry: Slow down you two. or you'll cause an accident! How will they settle their disagreement? Spencer: I am the fastest and best! Gordon: Don't cheat this time...! Edward: This is ridiculous. Emily: Agreed. Find out in Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry, in 2015. Spencer: You aren't Really Useful! Gordon: You. Are. On... Plot The Island of Sodor has gotten many visitors over the years; Stepney, Flying Scotsman, City of Truro, and even the Queen of England. However, there's one visitor that most would like to forget: Spencer. Spencer has visited the island various times in the past, and each one usually ended up in disaster. Even on his first day, Gordon had to go and rescue him on the hill since Spencer was too foolish to fill up on water. Presently, Gordon was waiting for his express coaches as always. Today, though, he was in an even grumpier mood than usual. "Hurry up!" he grumbled, expecting Rosie to come, but she didn't. James puffed in alongside, with some red branch line coaches. "And just what are you doing, Gordon?" he asked, chuckling to himself. "What does it look like I'm doing? Waiting for my coaches!" he snorted, "Rosie is late... again." "You won't have to shunt your own coaches, will you?' James joked. Gordon gave him a menacing glare. "Tender engines don't shunt... Why would you even ask such a stupid question?" Gordon groaned. "Oh, you didn't hear of the visitors? You wouldn't want to look embarrassed." James laughed. Gordon was confused. "What visitor?" "Didn't you know?" Rosie chuckled as she puffed in with the coaches. "And what took you so long?" said Gordon bitterly. "Oh, the coaches were behind some trucks, so I had to move them. Quite heavy. Anyway, there's news of a visitor to the Island of Sodor!" "Another one? Is it another weird one like the Earl? Don't get me wrong, I like him and all, but he's always working on something!" muttered James. Rosie laughed at James' remark. "I don't think so, James. I heard it was the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, coming to visit their summer house again." Rosie said. Gordon just grunted as the coaches were coupled up. "Well? Isn't that wonderful?" Rosie asked cheerily. Gordon just grunted again as the passengers climbed onboard. The guard blew his whistle and Gordon steamed off, so cross that he didn't even whistle. "What was all that about?" Rosie asked worriedly as she puffed up to James. "Erm... Let's just say the Duke and Duchess means... Spencer's coming back. He and Spencer haven't the best history. Nobody likes him, either." scoffed James. Rosie gasped in excitement. "Oh, him? I never met him before! I heard he's large, and tall, and very silvery. Is he nice?" she asked gleefully. James snorted as he himself was getting cross at bad memories of the silver engine. "Anything but. He's rude, thinks we're inferior to him, and mocks anyone he can, especially Gordon. I suppose it's because they're both Pacifics of some sort." James said. Rosie frowned; this was the opposite of what she expected. "Oh my. Sounds like a character..." Rosie muttered. "Trust me, Rosie. You have no idea..." and James puffed away. Rosie was slightly worried. Gordon, meanwhile, was very cross. "Ugh, Spencer. It's always Spencer! Why can't he just go away for once?!" he growled as he raced into Knapford. His driver leaned out of the cab as the big blue engine came to a halt to let off passengers. "Come on ol' boy, what's wrong?" he asked. "What do you think, driver? With him back, I have to deal with all the problems he gives me... It's disgraceful!" The driver sighed. "I know things look bad, but chin up! Maybe he's learned a thing or two..." The driver sighed as the pompous engine stormed off to Crovan's Gate. Things didn't improve as Sir Handel was there first at Crovan's Gate. "Ha, and I thought you were fast!" the narrow gauge engine teased. Gordon just blew steam at him. "Oh, don't be like that!" Sir Handel chortled. Gordon rolled his eyes. "My, what a thoughtful engine you are..." Gordon snorted. "Thank you." smirked Sir Handel. Gordon blew his whistle loudly, startling the tank engine. "Hey!" Sir Handel said indignantly. Gordon just snorted as passengers climbed on and off the coaches. "Will you just tell me what's wrong?" Sir Handel asked. Gordon looked over and scoffed as the guard blew his whistle once more. The big blue engine left before Sir Handel could get an answer, who just sighed. For the rest of the day, Gordon's mood didn't improve in the slightest. That night, at Tidmouth Sheds, he even refused to talk to the other engines. "Gordon... why not tell us what's wrong?" asked Emily. "It's easy to tell, Emily. It's that blasted Spencer." grumbled James. Emily scowled at the mention of Spencer. "Him again?! Why is he back? To mock us some more?" Emily snorted indignantly. "The Duke and Duchess have come back from the United States," explained Edward, "Don't worry though. I'm sure Spencer has improved." The others just glared at him. "Spencer can't improve on anything, except maybe speed..." muttered Henry. "Speed isn't everything." commented Percy. "Yes, but to him it's all about bragging rights," continued Henry, "He just thinks we're 'silly Sudrians'. Pfft, despicable!" "Disgusting!" put in James. The two engines looked to Gordon, expecting him to say the usual "Disgraceful!", but he didn't. "...way to break a pattern, Gordon." muttered James. Gordon said nothing, and just went to sleep, determined to not let Spencer get the best of him the following morning. The next morning, Gordon woke up to his fire glowing in his firebox. He yawned, agitated that Spencer was coming back to the Island. "Wake up, lazybones." teased Percy, "It's time for the express." and he puffed out of his shed. Gordon just grunted. "Come on, Gordon. Time to collect the Express again." his driver said. Gordon muttered, "Fine." as he puffed onto the turntable and away. Some of the other engines just looked to each other in worry. "I don't think he'll be greeted warmly at Tidmouth." worried Henry. "What makes you say that?" asked Edward. "Um... You'll see." muttered Henry. Edward looked from Henry, then out to the yard. "Botheration, botheration!" Gordon fumed as he puffed past the yard. "Are you really that mad at Spencer?" his driver asked. "How could I not be? It's disgraceful! That silver showoff!" Gordon scowled. As they neared the station, Gordon just got crosser and crosser. His eyes peered into the station, and widened in horror as he gasped. His driver was puzzled. "What is it?" he asked. "W-w-what?!" Gordon stuttered. "Um... what's what?" the driver asked. Gordon felt like he could explode with rage; at the station, Spencer was backing up to his express coaches. "Hey, you can't do that! Those are my coaches!" Gordon scowled as he puffed in the station. "Are they really, hmm?" Spencer said smugly, "The Fat Controller said he'd like me to pull the Express today, just to see how I do. I'll surely beat your stupid record. Then I'll pull the express from now on, while you'll be stuck with goods trains." Gordon was red in the face, too stunned to speak. "Th-Th-The Fat Controller?!" Gordon managed to get out; he couldn't believe the Fat Controller would assign Spencer the express. Spencer chuckled. "Indeed. Perhaps he's understanding more modern steam engines are better. No offense Gordon, but streamlined is always better." The Fat Controller climbed out of the station building, hearing the noise. "What's this all about? Oh..." Gordon stared crossly at the stout gentleman. "W-why sir?" he said. The Fat Controller cleared his throat, trying to sound reasonable. "Erm, uh, I figured you needed a rest, Gordon. You've been working off your wheels lately, so I figured that Spencer's visit would be convenient." the Fat Controller said uneasily. Gordon looked on in slight confusion. "Sir, I'm fine." he said. The Fat Controller just sighed and walked back into the station building. "Convenient is right. Tell me Gordon, are you convenient?" Spencer chortled. Gordon whistled loudly in anger to try and startle Spencer. "Ha! I can take more than a fussy whistle!" scoffed Spencer as he puffed grandly away. Gordon was downcast, but there was nothing he could do. Duck puffed in with a train of ballast, and could see Spencer puffing out into the distance. "Gordon... I can tell what happened." Duck muttered. Gordon didn't answer. "It's alright, Gordon... At the very least, it's one day." said Duck helpfully. "Quiet... quacker." Gordon snorted as he puffed backwards, back to the shed. Duck winced; not by the insult, but by how effected Gordon was by Spencer taking his express. "Oh dear... Something's in the making, I can tell..." Duck thought to himself. Gordon puffed backward through the yard. Rosie was arranging a goods train for Murdoch when she saw the discouraged engine puff past. She puffed over to Gordon in an attempt to cheer him up. "Gordon, I'm sorry." she said quietly. Gordon grunted. "It's not your fault, little Rosie. But that pompous engine has taken it too far!" "I barely even know him and I agree with you." commented Rosie, "But what are you going to do?" "I don't know, yet." said Gordon thoughtfully, "I'll think of something." Rosie frowned as the tender engine puffed back to the shed. In the shed, the engines were chattering when Gordon arrived. "Erm... See what I mean, Edward?" said Henry solemnly. "Gordon, what happened?" Edward asked. "I've been replaced..." Gordon muttered. The engines all gasped. Back out on the Main Line, Spencer whistled cheerfully as he stopped at Knapford. "Well, well, well." Spencer sneered as Thomas panted into the station, "Look what we have here." Thomas gasped in horror. "Spencer?! What are you doing here?" "Isn't it obvious? I've replaced Gordon, you see." the silver engine said proudly. "Is that official?" Thomas asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice. "As far as I can tell, yes." Spencer lied. Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel gasped. "Goodness gracious! Poor Gordon!" cried Annie. "He certainly doesn't deserve a showoff like you taking his place!" agreed Clarabel. Spencer guffawed. "You think I'm pathetic? The blue sausage has no idea what he's talking about." Spencer chuckled. Annie and Clarabel's jaws dropped. Thomas decided to say nothing; he knew it'd only make it worse. Spencer just laughed and puffed away. "What a rude engine..." Annie finally said. Spencer arrived at Crovan's Gate in not much time. He looked over at the narrow gauge track; nobody was there yet. "Hmph!" Spencer snorted, "Typical! Have to wait for small engines!" "I'm not small!" retorted Sir Handel, who was panting into the station. "Yes you are." said Spencer as Sir Handel came to a halt. "Even if I am- Wait, what happened to Gordon?" questioned Sir Handel suspiciously. "Simple. I replaced him." said Spencer gleefully. Sir Handel gasped. "How could you?!" "The Fat Controller told me to." said Spencer simply. Sir Handel was shocked as Spencer puffed away, even faster than Gordon. "Oh dear..." he said to himself. Spencer soon arrived at Barrow-in-Furness. He looked satisfyingly at the station clock. "Almost a half hour before Gordon's top speed. Well, looks like Gordon's out of luck." chortled Spencer to himself, "Soon I'll be the express engine around here." The return trip for Spencer was just as quick as the first trip, and when the silver engine got back to Knapford, the Fat Controller was waiting on the platform, clearly impressed. "Simply astonishing, Spencer. Gordon will be back to work on the express later today, but that certainly was an impressive run." he said as Spencer arrived. Spencer just sneered. "Thank you sir." he said as modestly as he could get out. The Fat Controller then walked to the shed. Gordon was still sulking. "Replaced! That's what I am! Replaced by that fiend!" he snorted. "Now Gordon, I'm sure the Fat Controller had...some reason to do it." suggested Edward. "Pah! What a lie that is! He just wanted to see me squirm! What have I done wrong?" "Um... You got stuck on the hill." said Percy. "You were selfish at Tidmouth Sheds when the turntable was frozen." added Henry. James chuckled. "Not to mention-" "Ok, I get it! Shut up! But those were all not recently. What I have done wrong '''recently?" "Nothing, as far as I'm concerned." said Emily. "*ahem* Um... Gordon, I have a job for you." The engines looked down to find the Fat Controller standing awkwardly in front of Gordon. Gordon's face brightened. "I knew your common sense would lighten again, sir! So what is it? I'll go get my coaches! Nobody will have to shunt them!" The Fat Controller was surprised. "No, no Gordon. It's, erm, a goods train." Gordon's face fell. "...seriously?" "Yes, Gordon. It's waiting at Tidmouth." and the Fat Controller walked away. James snickered as Gordon grumbled on the turntable. The others glared at the red engine. "What? It's funny..." muttered James. Gordon just sighed sadly as he noticed the trucks being shunted by Norman. "Oh the indignity of it all!" Spencer was still at the station, being uncoupled from his coaches. The silver engine noticed Gordon arriving and smirked. "Hello slowcoach! You're a goods engine now, are you?" Gordon scoffed. "Certainly not! I was just...asked to pull this." he said, trying to not sound too embarrassed. But he looked embarrassed enough for Spencer. "Ha! Stupid, if you ask me, that the Fat Controller hasn't asked me to pull the Express before!" Spencer said. Gordon was too cross to reply as he set off for Crosby, where the goods were to be taken. "Spencer! Spencer, it's always Spencer! He's doing this all on purpose!" Gordon grumbled under his breath. He wondered how he could possibly get back at Spencer. Gordon thought and thought as he trundled along the Main Line. His train of thought was interrupted by a chuckle by Murdoch at Knapford. "What's so funny?" grumbled Gordon as he rattled over Knapford Junction. "Oh, it's just you usually ridicule engines for pulling goods trains, and here you are pulling a goods train!" Murdoch chuckled. Gordon just glared. "Well, that's a good reason to chuckle, if I do say so myself. Don't you think?" added Murdoch as Gordon just stormed off. "Huh!" Gordon grunted. "No sense of humor." muttered Murdoch. But Gordon didn't think it was very funny as he rumbled through the Crosby Tunnel. "First Spencer, now everyone is laughing at me! Ugh, I have to do something!" Gordon scowled as he exited the tunnel. Hank was up ahead at Crosby, dropping off a train of furniture. Gordon scuttled into the station, red in the face when he saw Hank. "Well howdy there, Gordon! Whatcha u got there?" Hank asked, then he noticed the trucks. Gordon just blushed. "Oh my, Gordon! Ya pulling trucks for once? Ain't that hilarious!" Hank grinned. Gordon scowled as he noticed Whiff and Scruff puffed by with a rubbish train. "Hey look, Whiff! Gordon's not pulling coaches for once! Interesting, isn't it?" teased Scruff. Whiff laughed, "Indeed, Scruff! Such an occasion!" The two rubbish engines howled with laughter as Gordon was crosser with ever. "Ooooh the indignity..." Gordon muttered darkly. Hank chuckled. "Don't worry Gordon, nobody really means anything. It's just that it's kinda funny seeing you pull trucks; you don't often do that." "I don't care, Hank! Spencer caused this daft for me and I'm going to put a stop to it!" "How?" asked Hank. "...I don't know." muttered Gordon. "Good luck with that." chortled Hank as he whistled away. Gordon sighed in defeat. The next day, Gordon puffed into Knapford with the express, as usual. Thomas, Percy, Henry, and James were already there. Spencer puffed in himself with the Duke and Duchess. "Hello everyone! It's me; Spencer!" He glared at Gordon. "I see you're back to your job. I don't see how you can keep it; you're too weak to pull the express, little Gordon!" Spencer snorted. The other engines gasped, minus Gordon. "Hmph! I'll show you!" huffed Gordon in disgust. Spencer scoffed. "Whatever. Right now I'm taking the Duke and Duchess to the Sodor Museum to see paintings and silly Sudrian things like that." Spencer whistled and huffed away once more. Gordon's eyes narrowed. "Gordon? You alright?" asked Henry. "No." muttered the blue engine, "That Spencer is nothing but a showoff!" James rolled his eyes. "What else is new? What are you going to do about it, Gordon?" "Simple! Put him in his place!" said Gordon determinedly. "You've mentioned that three times, Gordon. How are you going to put him in his place?" Thomas asked. Gordon thought for a moment. "Perhaps a competition to see how is faster..." Gordon muttered. "A race?" asked Percy excitedly. "Exactly, Percy. We'll race from Ulfstead Castle to Crovan's Gate. If you ask me, that sounds fair." Gordon said proudly. "Are you sure that's safe?" asked Henry worriedly. "Honestly Henry, stop worrying. I know how to deal with this." Gordon said pompously and he puffed away. "I sense a bad feeling from this." said Thomas. "I agree," said Henry, "I just hope nothing bad happens..." The Duke and Duchess of Boxford were taking a long time in the Sodor Museum, admiring everything from sculptures and paintings to the gift shop where they sold merchandise like Railways Series books. It greatly intrigued them to learn so much about the Isle of Sodor and its origin. However, to Spencer, it was very boring, mostly because he had to stay at the station, while the Duke and Duchess had to go in a taxi to the museum. Spencer didn't enjoy himself at all. He watched as the narrow gauge engines went about their work on the narrow gauge side of the station. Spencer grew bored quickly. "Sitting while they go and look at stupid nonsense! Pah! Who cares about a sculpture?" he grumbled to himself. Just then, Gordon puffed alongside with the Express. "Why hello, Spencer!" he said modestly. Spencer just glared. "What do you want? You have your Express back, why rub me in the face about it?" Spencer scoffed, "Look, Spencer. I have a plan to set this all straight." Gordon chuckled. Spencer sighed. "Fine, better than sitting here while my owners go and fondle over history... What does a book about you matter so much? Why can't I get a book?" Gordon rolled his eyes. "The point is that I think I know a way to settle this argument. I know we're cousins and all, but this has gone too far." "Perhaps..." Spencer muttered. "So we're going to have a race." Gordon announced. Spencer's face brightened up. "I haven't had a race in forever! I still remember when we raced at Ulfstead Castle..." Gordon smirked. "Exactly, and that's our starting point. We'll finish at Crovan's Gate. In the afternoon when we're not busy, shall we say?" said Gordon. Spencer was intrigued. "Well, I say that sounds fair." Spencer said confidently. "So will I, and we'll see truly who is the fastest engine." Gordon finished. "It will obviously be me." chortled Spencer. Unknown to them, Rheneas was Gordon's connection and was worried. "Um, excuse me. I hate to interrupt but... are you sure a race is the only way?" he asked, "I mean, I know how fast you two are, and I don't think it'd be the safest way." "Pah! There's no other way, Rheneas, you worrier." grumbled Gordon as the guard blew his whistle. "But..." Before Rheneas could finish, Gordon steamed off. "Spencer, can you please try and talk some sense into Gordon? An engine or person could get hurt. Not to mention I'm sure the Fat Controller wouldn't approve." Rheneas pleaded. "Oh, come on! We'll be careful...as possible," sneered Spencer, "Besides, why does the Fat Controller need to know? None of his business." Suddenly a horn sounded in the distance. "That's the Duke and Duchess' taxi. So long, little engine!" Spencer whistled as the Duke and Duchess climbed into his coach, talking excitedly about what they saw in the museum. "That painting of King Godred was interesting, indeed." said the Duchess, "I like the way it almost seems to pop out of the painting!" "Those Railway Series books too! I liked the story where Gordon pulls Thomas along the Main Line!" said the Duke, "Justice is what I'd call it." "Poor ol' Thomas," grinned the Duchesss. Spencer snorted and puffed out of the station. Rheneas was left in a state of worry. That night, Gordon returned to Tidmouth Sheds. "How are you going to plan it all out, anyway?" asked Henry as Gordon puffed into his berth. "Simple, dear Henry. Spencer and I go to the Earl's estate and race to Crovan's Gate." "What about the passengers?" asked James, "You can't leave them stranded like that." Gordon groaned. "James, you clearly don't catch on to these things. We'll do it when there's no trains, that's all!" James scoffed. "And does the Fat Controller know about this?" asked Duck with a raised eyebrow. Gordon blushed. "Well, no, but... What does he need to know for?" "For safety reasons, perhaps?" asked Henry sternly, "Your reckless behavior's going to cause something, I just know it." Gordon glared at Henry. "Henry, that boiler sludge from last week must be getting to you. For the last time, I'll be fine!" Henry just sighed. "I don't know, Gordon..." Gordon, however, felt pleased with himself. "Just you watch me. Tomorrow, I'll prove I am the fastest and best!" James and Percy snickered. Gordon paid no attention to them, though. "Tomorrow, I'll show them..." he said to himself as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber, preparing for the next day. Gordon's morning express run proved uneventful. When he finished his return run at Tidmouth, he looked around for the Fat Controller. "Phew, nowhere to be seen." Gordon sighed with relief. He was uncoupled from his coaches and puffed to the sheds to turn around on the turntable. As he rumbled on the turntable, he was urgent to leave, so he wouldn't be seen by his owner. "Turn, turn!" he fumed. "Oh Gordon... Turntables have their speed limits." chuckled Percy. Gordon glared and stormed away through Tidmouth and out onto the Main Line. Engines past him, but didn't question what Gordon was up to. It was a while before Gordon reached Maron. and then puffed over the junction to the Ulfstead Branch Line. At the end of the Ulfstead Branch Line lay Ulfstead Castle, and the rest of the Earl's estate. By the time Gordon had climbed the hill up to the estate, Spencer was already at the castle station, already turned around, smirking. "Late, Gordon?" he asked. "What?! We didn't set a time. Just afternoon!" Gordon scowled. "Oh, excuses, excuses. Such a shame." guffawed Spencer. Gordon just grunted as he puffed to the turntable. Stephen puffed in alongside, surprised at what he saw. "What are you two engines doing here? Have you come to see me again?" Stephen laughed. Spencer snorted. "Certainly not, old timer! You see, Gordon and I are having a race." "A race?" Stephen asked. "Well, of course!" huffed Gordon as his direction was the same as Spencer's. He puffed alongside Spencer. "This way, we'll be sure that each of us is on a fair playing field." the blue engine explained. "Are you sure you want to have this race?" Stephen asked worriedly, "It sounds...dangerous." "Pah, of course we do! Right, Spencer?" asked Gordon. "Yes. This'll settle who's better once and for all." said Spencer confidently. "Well, if you say so." Stephen muttered. "Hey Stephen, can you start us off?" asked Gordon. Stephen sighed. "Well, alright..." Gordon and Spencer let steam off and got ready for their competition. Stephen then started the countdown. "*ahem* On your marks..." "You. Are. On..." whispered Gordon to Spencer. "Get set... Go!" Stephen shouted and he blew his whistle. The two tender engines took off in a flash down the slope of the castle. The whistle had gotten the attention of Millie, and she puffed behind Stephen with a container of plants. "What's going on?" she asked. Stephen chuckled. "Gordon and Spencer are up to their old games again. They're having a race to see who's faster." "Are you sure this is safe?" asked Millie. "No, but they wanted it." sighed Stephen. Luckily for the two engines, the tracks of the Ulfstead Branch Line have been strengthened so they could take the weight of larger engines. The two engines were having great fun. Gordon was first in the lead as they descended. "Ha ha, I told you I'd beat you!" Gordon laughed as they scurried down the slope of the hill. "We just started!" scoffed Spencer as he tried to catch up to Gordon. "But I'll still win!" Gordon and Spencer rolled around the bend, past Ulfstead Mine. Gordon rattled along the tracks, desperately trying to keep the lead, but Spencer smirked alongside. "And you thought your little lead would last, eh? Well, not for long!" and Spencer edged in front. "That's not fair!" scowled Gordon and he edged forward, but it wasn't enough. At the Summer House, the Duke and Duchess were having tea by their front window. "I say, your tea is the best! Not to mention these crumpets, too." said the Duke. Suddenly a loud "WHOOSH" sounded by their house. "What was that?" gasped the Duchess. "I looked out the window and saw a silver and blue blur... You don't think it could be..." "Gordon and Spencer!" finished the Duchess angrily, "Oh, those hotheads!" "Settle down dear. Have some tea; it'll lighten your mood." Meanwhile, Gordon and Spencer were nearing the junction to the Main Line, where they would then reach Maron. "I'm in the lead now!" said Spencer as they rounded the bend toward the points. "No fair, I was winning!" grumbled Gordon as they turned towards a junction. The junction turned the two-tracked line into one track. Gordon chuckled to himself, seeing his chance. He gave a burst of speed, whooshing past Spencer, and puffed right in front of him at the junction. The points were switched back for Spencer, who was very cross. "Hey!" he shouted as he chased after Gordon, "That's cheating!" "Is it? I doubt your judgements, Spencer." Gordon laughed as Maron came into view. On the other side of the platform, Henry was waiting as passengers boarded his coaches, when... "Gordon! Spencer! Slow down, or you'll cause an accident!" cried Henry as the two blurs zoomed by. They didn't even have any time to respond to the green engine. Henry's worries were deeper than ever. "Oh, no..." Gordon was still in the lead, now that Spencer was behind him. "I'm going to win!" Gordon shouted gleefully. Spencer glared. "You cheated!" Spencer scowled, when he noticed a junction up ahead. The points were switched, and Spencer scuttled alongside Gordon once again. "Hey, why did you do that?" Gordon huffed. "Because you were cheating." Spencer said simply. Up ahead was the Viaduct. The two engines raced along the bridge, surprising a fisherman down on the bank near the river. Spencer and Gordon were buffer and buffer, so close that nobody could say they weren't in the same position. Then Spencer noticed another junction, since Cronk had only one track leading up to it."I know!" Spencer thought deviously. The points were set for Spencer, and he raced right in front of Gordon. Gordon had to slam on his brakes to not cause a crash. "Spencer!" he cried in rage. Spencer smirked and raced off. Gordon grunted and steamed after him. "Speeenceeer!" Gordon shouted as he was right behind him as they passed Killdane, trying hard not to ram into the silver engine. "Well, I had to pay you out for cheating; simple as that." Spencer called back. Gordon gritted his teeth, as Kellsthorpe Road came into view. However, this time he couldn't go back to his own track, for Edward was collecting flatbeds of lumber for a school near Wellsworth. Edward was surprised to see the two race by him. "Bust my buffers!" gasped Edward. Emily, who was shunting trucks onto a siding, was surprised too. "Trembling tracks! That's an even bigger stunt than I thought they'd pull!" cried Emily. "If you ask me, this is getting ridiculous. Someone could get hurt, and that someone could be Gordon or Spencer." said Edward. "Agreed." muttered Emily. But Gordon wasn't willing to give up yet. He saw yet another junction, and he decided to take another chance. "Beat this!" Gordon whooshed as he rattled over the points and puffed up to Spencer. "Well, well? Look who was cheating back there? Oh yes, you!" Gordon chortled as he raced ahead of Spencer. Spencer grunted and tried to catch up. Up ahead a few miles at Crovan's Gate, the narrow gauge engines were having a rest. "Too much work, I say!" grumbled Duncan. "Duncan, you don't understand. I'm more concerned about Gordon and Spencer's racing spree." Rheneas cut in. "What's the matter with racing?" asked Duncan tartly. "Oh, not much I think, but Rheneas is trying to say is that in this case it's dangerous." explained Peter Sam. "Not to mention they said they would race from Ulfstead Castle to here! My, that's a long distance." Rheneas continued, "I'm worried some sort of accident will occur." "I think they know better." put in Rusty, "But I do see the danger behind it." A whistle blasted through the station. "That's Murdoch with a train from the Other Railway." explained Skarloey to the others. Murdoch puffed in with a slow halt. "Ah, nothing like a run to the Other Railway to clear my funnel." Murdoch murmured. Suddenly, two more whistles sounded. They sounded very near and distinct. "Wait," said Murdoch worriedly, "is that...?" "It's Gordon and Spencer!" cried Rheneas. Gordon and Spencer started to approach Crovan's Gate side by side. "I'm going to win!" Gordon said proudly. "We'll see about that!" Spencer gloated as a junction up ahead was set for him, and for the last time, puffed right in front of Gordon. "Oh, you cheater!" Gordon shouted. Spencer just chuckled but then heard loud whistles. "What was that?" It was the Skarloey Railway engines, trying to warn Spencer and Gordon of Murdoch at the station. "Stop, stop!" cried Rheneas. Spencer gasped as the station came into view, and he could see Murdoch up ahead. Murdoch was trying to move backward, but the heavy trucks were against him. "Move, move!" pleaded Murdoch, but the trucks just giggled and restrained the large engine. Murdoch, knowing he couldn't move, braced for the impact. Spencer, meanwhile, was braking hard. But Gordon didn't see what was going on and bumped into Spencer. "What's wrong with you, Spencer?" grumbled Gordon. Before Spencer could reply, the two tender engines smashed into Murdoch. The narrow gauge engines closed their eyes, hearing the smashes and crunches. Peter Sam opened an eye nervously, and yelped in horror; Gordon had smashed into Spencer, with his front badly twisted. However, Spencer and Murdoch were worse off; Murdoch was forced backwards and had a wheel flat, while Spencer had derailed. All three engines overall were badly damaged. The other narrow gauge engines had noticed the aftermath by this point and Skarloey was urgent. "Quick, somebody find an engine to clear this mess up!" he ordered. Just then, Hiro puffed in from the Mainland with a goods train for Crovan's Gate. He puffed alongside the crash, looking very shocked. "Oh my! What on Sodor happened?" "Gordon and Spencer were racing, and crashed into Murdoch." explained Rheneas, "Can you get help?" "Why, of course Rheneas! This is important!" Hiro puffed urgently past Murdoch, then glared at Gordon and Spencer. "And I think the Fat Controller would hear of this too..." he said sternly. Both engines gulped in fear. Hiro whistled and puffed onto a siding, was uncoupled from his goods, and went to find Rocky. Rocky was lifting a tree branch off the line with Neville when Hiro puffed in. "Rocky, I need your help!" cried Hiro. "Hello, Hiro! What's the problem?" asked Rocky as the branch was lowered onto a conflat. "A collision occurred at Crovan's Gate!" explained Hiro, "And Neville, I think it's best if you come too." Neville gulped. "Um, alright..." he said nervously as Neville followed Hiro back to the station, tugging Rocky behind him. The three arrived at Crovan's Gate. Rocky and Neville's mouths went agape. "Goodness me! What happened?" Neville cried out. Murdoch coughed. "These two fools rammed into me while racing..." he muttered. Rocky was very cross. "Gordon and Spencer, I thought you knew better... Playing around like that on the railway is not okay." Gordon and Spencer just groaned. The Crovan's Gate stationmaster came out to see what the problem was. "Oh my goodness...!" he said and he got out his phone to alert the Fat Controller. "Sir, there was an urgent accident at Crovan's Gate. Hiro, Neville, and Rocky are clearing it up, but it'd be best to come over to survey the damage." he said then hung up. The Fat Controller was heating up a dinner when he got the call. "Bother." he grumbled and he got his top hat. "What happened now, dear?" asked Lady Hatt. "Hopefully nothing too bad..." muttered the Fat Controller as he ran over to his car. The Fat Controller drove along the road to Crovan's Gate. "Good lord!" cried the stout gentleman; Rocky was lifting a battered Spencer onto a series of flatbeds, and Gordon and Murdoch weren't better off. He walked over to the mess. "Murdoch, explain." he said angrily. Murdoch felt flustered. "I'm sorry, sir; it wasn't my fault, but-" "I'm not saying you're the cause of this... I can figure that one out for myself." He glared at Gordon and Spencer, then turned back to Murdoch. "Oh... Well, Gordon and Spencer were racing and they smashed into me..." The Fat Controller facepalmed. "Oh goodness..." he sighed and turned to the battered rivals. "Gordon and Spencer, I have an earful for you... First off, racing?! Why would you do such a dangerous act without at least some sort of regulations?!" The two said nothing, but looked very ashamed indeed. "I thought so. It's high time I put a stop to your ludicrous acts before they get out of hand even more. Innocent Murdoch here was just waiting for his train, yet you ram him anyway!" The Fat Controller sighed to calm down. "I'm disappointed in you both. You bet the Duke and Duchess are going to hear about it, and they won't be happy either." He then shook his head. Gordon just sighed as Rocky was now lifting him into the air. "Well done Hiro, Neville, and Rocky for this rescue. And I'm sorry this had to happen, Murdoch." the Fat Controller said sympathetically. "Oh, it's not so bad... Ow, my footplate." muttered Murdoch. Soon the mess was cleared up, with Murdoch, Gordon, and Spencer in a long train of flatbeds and wellwagons. Neville coupled up to the back of the train, while Hiro took the front, and Rocky was left on a siding. "Good luck with those heavy engines!" called Rocky. "We'll be fine." said Hiro determinedly, "You ready Neville?" "As ready as I'll ever be." Neville said. The two engines whistled and puffed to the Steamworks. At the Works, Kevin was clearing up some scrap from the floor when Hiro and Neville puffed in with their cargo. Kevin was surprised. "Hello Kevin. These engines got into an accident. Can you go get Victor?" asked Hiro. "Oh, um, sure Hiro." Kevin stuttered and he scurried over to the back of the Steamworks. "Boss? Booss? Ooop..." (clang) "Kevin!" roared a voice. "Sorry, boss... Um... I'll clean that up later. For now though, Hiro and Neville are here with trouble." Kevin drove back, noticeably without the scrap with Victor following him. He groaned when he saw Gordon, Spencer, and Murdoch. "All these engines need fixing? Oh dear..." "Sorry Victor," said Murdoch meekly, "But... Well..." "I think I know already..." muttered Victor, and eyed Spencer and Gordon suspiciously. The two engines didn't say say anything; just eyed each other angrily. Kevin couldn't help but notice this. "Boss, I think we're dealing with... something larger." he whispered. Victor just sighed. In the Steamworks, Gordon and Spencer were constantly told off by Victor. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves, hurting Murdoch and causing delays like that!" he scolded. Gordon and Spencer began to feel that Victor did have a point. "We're sorry, Murdoch...we didn't mean for you to end up in our mess." Gordon sighed. Murdoch gave a small smile. "It's not that big of a problem... Besides my footplate..." Spencer just grumbled. "I don't know want to know how long we'll be stuck in here..." "We only have ourselves to blame, Spencer." said Gordon guiltily. Spencer looked over. "I suppose you're right, dear Gordon... Perhaps... this whole thing was rather foolish." Spencer admitted. "If you take my advice, I suggest putting this whole rivalry to rest. It's caused enough damage as it is... You can still dislike each other; that's your choice, but don't bring other engines into it." advised Victor. Gordon sighed as the workmen started work on his bufferbeam. "Well Spencer, Victor's right... Perhaps we should put this to rest... How about we stop competing against each other...?" Spencer sighed in defeat. "I suppose you're both right... Sorry for being so smug, Gordon." "And I'm sorry for creating this race mess in the first place." apologized Gordon, "We're cousins. Might as well act like them." Murdoch couldn't help but grin. "Finally!" he shouted happily. Gordon and Spencer couldn't help but laugh. Just then the Steamworks manager arrived, and he didn't look happy. "The Fat Controller just sent me a message. Gordon, when you get back in service, you'll only pull goods trains until he can trust you again." Gordon groaned. "Spencer, you are to be restricted to only pulling the Duke and Duchess; nothing else, and no gallivanting off." the manager read. Spencer sighed in dismay. "And finally, Murdoch. You shall have a new coat of paint when you're all done being fixed." Murdoch grinned again. "Tell Sir Topham that's a glorious gift!" he said to the manager. Gordon and Spencer were envious, but knew better than to complain. Back on the railway, Henry had to pull the Express and Hiro had to do Murdoch's work. They met at Knapford Station. "So Gordon and Spencer got into an accident, eh? I expected this to happen." sighed Henry. "I agree..." added Hiro, "It was only a matter of time. I think they might've set aside their differences though." "That's good." said Henry, and he felt a bit more cheerful as he puffed away. It took over a week to fix Gordon, and since he had the least amount of damage, he was fixed first. He soon puffed out of the Steamworks and into Crovan's Gate. "Nice to see you're back Gordon." chuckled Henry, "A goods train is waiting at Knapford." "...great." and Gordon puffed away. Gordon didn't like pulling the goods train, but he didn't complain for his own good. The Fat Controller was slightly impressed when he delivered it to Vicarstown. "Hmm, I thought you'd be more... resistant. You're not out of trouble yet, but so far you're improving." he said. Gordon gave a small smile. A few weeks later, Murdoch and Spencer were fixed. Murdoch stayed a little longer to receive his new coat of paint, while Spencer had to go to the Duke and Duchess' Summer House. The Duke and Duchess were furious with the silver engine and scolded him endlessly. "I'm sorry sir... M'am... I guess I wasn't thinking." Spencer sighed. "Indeed you weren't." scoffed the Duke, "You have no idea how much we had to spend to get you fixed." Spencer looked down at his buffers in shame. "I know... I won't let you down again." he promised. The Duke and Duchess looked to each other. "...alright, but you'll have to prove that. Come along dear, we must go to that theater down at Knapford." the Duke muttered. "I'll take you." Spencer offered. The Duchess nodded. "Fine Spencer, but do be careful." The newly slightly humbled engine puffed away with his passengers, feeling proud of himself. He saw Gordon at Knapford, shunting trucks. "Stupid little things, I say. Oh well. Someone has to keep these trucks in order." Gordon grunted as he biffed trucks into position for his next train. Spencer looked over. He was about to laugh, but decided against it. "Hello Gordon." Spencer said, "Nice job with those trucks." Gordon sighed. "I suppose so... Feels out of my league though." "I can imagine that, but just know it's not forever." Spencer advised. "I know," muttered Gordon; then he realized something. "Spencer, you seem... different. You didn't even laugh at me." "Well, I was slightly humbled after that incident. I'm still going to laugh at you and maybe tease you though." Spencer chuckled, "I just figured right now wasn't the time." Gordon couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Spencer..." The newly found friendship made a better vibe between the two cousins. They still had a rivalry, of course; nobody would deny that. Gordon still gets jealous of Spencer's elegance, and the two often bash each other, but now they know when too far is too far. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Duck * Spencer * Murdoch * Neville * Rosie * Whiff * Hank * Hiro * Scruff * Stephen * Victor * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Kevin * The Fat Controller * Lady Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Norman (does not speak) * BoCo (cameo) * The Works Diesel (cameo) '' * Molly (''cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Stepney (mentioned) * Flying Scotsman (mentioned) * City of Truro (mentioned) * Sir Robert Norramby (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Crovan's Gate * Vicarstown Bridge * Barrow-in-Furness * Crosby * Ulfstead Castle * Ulfstead Mine * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * Maron * The Viaduct * Cronk * Killdane * Kellsthorpe Road * Sodor Steamworks * Knapford Yards * Wellsworth (mentioned) * Gordon's Hill (mentioned) * United States (mentioned) Trivia * References to the seventh season episode Gordon and Spencer, the seventeenth season episode The Frozen Turntable, and the eighteenth season episode Old Reliable Edward are made. * The scene where Gordon sees Spencer taking his express is different in the trailer than in the short. * This is the first special project of a couple of things: ** where Toby doesn't make an appearance. ** where Thomas doesn't have a major role. * This special takes place during the fourth season of Sodor Adventures. This is foreshadowed by the ending of Banker Banter. This is also confirmed by the mention of Murdoch needing repair being an arc for the rest of the season. Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Short